I Don't Kiss and Tell
by gooseberrie
Summary: "He's a womanizer, he's sexist and he doesn't play Quidditch. OPPOSITE of your dream man, Ginny!" Ginny/Seamus.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Really and truly. (That's gonna be my disclaimer motto now!)_

This was written for Professor Flitwick's Prompt of the Day at Hogwarts Online; the prompt was 'I don't kiss and tell.'

Because everybody needs a bit of Seamus/Ginny once in a while!

* * *

'Psst! Ginny!'

I freeze in my tracks, trying to figure out who it is that has whispered my name. And then my question is answered.

'_Shit!'_

Of all the people to catch me sneaking back from a late-night Quidditch practice, it had to be Seamus _bloody _Finnigan. Just my luck. I had been trying to get some extra scoring practice; the tryouts were in a couple of days. And now he was probably going to take this as another opportunity to ask me out, the git.

'What do you want, Finnigan?'

He gives me that lopsided smile of his, one corner of his mouth lifting higher than the other, and I find my heart fluttering.

_Wait a minute. Fluttering? What the hell is that all about? I don't like him, remember? He's a womanizer, he's sexist, and he doesn't play Quidditch! OPPOSITE of your dream man, Ginny. _

'I wanted to ask you something.'

'For the _billionth _time, Finnigan, I am not going to go to Hogsmeade with you! Why don't you just go chase some other girl?'

'That's not what I was going to ask you!' he says.

'What? Since when did you come anywhere near me and _not _ask me out?'

'It's kind of on the same topic,' he begins, grinning again.

I groan.

'It's not as bad as it seems, Ginnykins.'

He pauses to enjoy the effect of this nickname on me; I feel like ripping his stupid smarmy hair out. I force myself to calm down.

'What is it then? Out with it, I haven't got all day!'

'I want you to tell me _why _you won't go out with me.'

He has stopped grinning, and I can tell he really wants to know my answer.

'Well, for one thing, you are _disgustingly _sexist, and the moment I said yes, you'd just go after some other girl.'

'That's not true! I haven't asked any other girl out since I first asked you out! Except Demelza Robins, but that was a dare.'

I am actually stunned. I hadn't really been paying attention to what Seamus had been doing since he asked me out, just gone on assumptions from what other girls told me. I can tell, however, from the look on his face that he is telling the truth.

'So, got any other reasons?' he asks, bringing me back to earth.

'Yes, I have, actually!' I don't give in _that _easily.

'What are they, then?'

'You don't play Quidditch! My dream man _has _to play Quidditch...' I finish dreamily.

'You know, Ginnykins, just because I don't play Quidditch doesn't mean I _can't._'

'_You _play Quidditch?'

'There's no need to sound so surprised!' he says defensively.

'Well what position do you play?'

'Keeper.' He answers without hesitation, smirking at me.

'If you're such an _amazing _Quidditch player, then I challenge you to a game. I'm a Chaser.'

'The perfect match, Ginnykins.'

'You'll need a broom.' I say as we set off down the corridor.

'Didn't bring mine. I'll use a school one.' he replies.

'But then that's unfair. I'll have to use a school one too!' I say. I am still clutching my own broom from practice, and however worn-out it is, it's still better than the old school Shooting Stars.

'Oh, it's OK. I reckon I can still beat you on a school broom.' he says, and I am surprised that he hasn't collapsed from the weight of that big head of his.

'Have it your way.'

We reach the Quidditch pitch, and I grab the Quaffle. As we zoom up into the night air, I can't deny that Seamus _is _a good flyer.

By the time I am attempting to score for the fifteenth time, I know that he is not just a good flyer. He is a bloody _brilliant _Keeper. When we land, I am extremely pissed off about the fact that he did indeed beat me on a school broom.

'Why don't you try out for the team?'

'I can't be bothered. So, Ginnykins, do you have any other reasons not to go out with me, or have I successfully proven that I'm _not _a troll?'

'I suppose you're not a troll,' I begin doubtfully.

'Come on, love, it can't be that bad can it? I promise that if you don't like it I'll leave you alone.' he says.

'Will you really?'

'I promise.' he smiles.

'Oh, alright then. How bad can it be?'

I give in because I can't think of any more reasons not to be with him, and because the way his sandy hair flops into his face really _is _quite cute.

What I'm not expecting is the way his face lights up at my words; he looks like I've just made him the happiest man on Earth.

'Why do you look so happy?' I ask suspiciously.

'Because, Ginnykins, the girl I love just agreed to go on a date with me, after refusing me for months!' he says with the air of explaining something to a two-year-old.

'You – you _love _me?' I repeat, shocked. I thought I was just a passing fancy of his.

'Of course I love you, you idiot! I wouldn't give up my womanizing, sexist ways for any normal girl, now would I?' he says.

I stared at him for a few seconds, then I speak.

'I'm so sorry for-for ignoring you. I thought you just thought I was a good challenge!' I blurt out, and then I go red. I feel like my twelve-year-old self again; bumbling and awkward. How on earth does he do that to me?

'_Challenge?'_

Seamus looks so shocked that I feel awful.

'S-sorry I thought so badly of you.'

He looks at me again, and then that stupid smile spreads across his face again.

'You know what would cheer me up?'

He steps closer, and his brown eyes fix on my face.

'I think I do.' I whisper, and then I kiss him.

I slip my arms around his neck, and his hands delve into my hair. My eyes are closed the whole time, and I feel like I'm dreaming.

When we pull apart, a thought occurs to me for the first time.

'Seamus, if Ron finds out he'll murder you!'

He smirks.

'Don't worry, Ginnykins. I don't kiss and tell.'

* * *

So... what did you think? Did I use the prompt well? Please tell me! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
